Sakura in the sand
by a rose in the sand
Summary: 7 year old Sakura goes with her parents to suna. Sakura befriends a certain red headed boy. gaasaku no flames! there might be some ooc ness for gaara


Sakura in the Sand

Hello peolpez! This is my first fanfiction so don't kill me if it stinks! Before you read this I should warn you I stink at spelling and grammer oh and occasionally my inner selves will pop up and talk to you so! Haha enjoy!

" Kazekage?…why are we going to see him mommy?" asked a 7 year old Sakura on her fathers back as they were jumping though trees to get to Suna.

" Because the Hokage has sent us here to make peace with the sand village" said Sakura's mother

" oh…well what will I do when we get there?" complained Sakura

" well I hear the Kazekage has children I'm sure you can play with them" said Sakura's dad

" oh ok! Are we almost there?" asked Sakura

"Yes honey we will be there very shortly" said Sakura's mom

"good" said Sakura nodding off to sleep. When she woke up she was on a couch, she looked up and saw a little boy who looked a little bit older than her with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your pretty" said the boy

"umm thanks I guess! Who are you?"

"my name is Kankuro whats yours?"

"im Sakura!"

"that's a pretty name" said Kankuro practically drooling.

"Kankuro stop drooling!" said a little girl with blonde hair who looked a little older than Kankuro.

"I 'm not drooling!" said Kankuro removing the drool from his face in a quick movement.

"sure your not… who is this anyway?" asked the girl

"I'm Sakura what's your name?" asked Sakura

"that's Tamari my older sister" said kankuro.

"Kankuro, we should get going... see you soon Sakura! Bye!" said Temari

"oh ok bye" said sakura watching them walk out the door  
"oh Sakura honey your awake good the kazakage has invited us to stay with him and his family seeing that all of the other hotels are booked" said Sakuras mom

"ok…were does he live?"

"he gave us directions to his home we are going there now. So lets go he said his children and there uncle would be there to let us in he told them we would be coming" said her dad

"let's get going" said her mom

"ok" said sakura eagerly. Walking though Suna was NOT fun for sakura because of all the sand getting in her shoes. Finally arriving at the Kazekages home there let in by kankuro.

"wait you live here?" asked sakura

" yeah… wait you're the people staying here?" asked kankuro

"Yeah" said Sakura

"awesome" said kankuro "uncle yashamaru the people from konaha are here!" yelled kankuro loud enough for the people in konaha to hear!

"ok" said a man that was covered in flour coming from the other room "hello im Yashamaru there uncle see you two have met so why don't you run along and play while I talk with our guest…and Kankuro the cookies are almost done so done be long" said Yashamaru kindly.

"ok" said kankuro pulling Sakura upstairs

"where's Temari? Asked Sakura

"She is downstairs baking cookies with my uncle" said kankuro

"oh ok! So what do you want to do kankuro?" asked Sakura

" dunno what do you want to do?" asked kankuro.

"hey kankuro…who is that?" asked sakura pointing to a red headed boy.

"oh that's my little brother Gaara…he has a demon be careful of him" said kankuro.

"Kankuro come down here I need to talk to you" called Yashamaru

"ok…be right back Sakura" said kankuro running downs stairs.

"ok" said Sakura turning around and walking over to Gaara

"hi…im sakura!" said sakura looking at Gaara who was sitting down and looked like he had been crying. He looked up at her and just stared.

"im gaara…why are you not running away from me?" asked Gaara

"is there a there a reason to run?" asked sakura

"well yeah didn't kankuro tell you about my..my umm demon?" said Gaara in a quiet tone like he didn't want anyone to hear.

"yeah he did, but its not like you will kill me or anything like that right?" asked Sakura in a chipper voice

"right" said Gaara

"so do you want to be friends?" asked Sakura in her still chipper voice.

**ooh friends that would be nice for a change**

_hey who are you?_

**Shakaku your demon duh**

_What I have to live with you and listen to you to!_

**Yeah ain't my voice just beautiful!**

_No not really now leave me alone she wants to be friends with me!_

**Wow never though I would hear that sentence!**

_Hey!_

"Gaara…Gaara hello anyone home?" said sakura getting annoyed

"hn what oh yeah sure I would like to become friends...but are you sure I mean I am a demon" said Gaara once again lowering his voice at the word demon.

"yes…yes I would!" said sakura no longer annoyed.

"good so what do friends do exactly?" asked Gaara curiously.

"well they play and hang out together! Don't you no that I mean you have friends right?" asked Sakura.

" well not really, but now I do right?" asked gaara

"yes..yes you do" said Sakura. Kankuro who was now running back up the stairs with Temari, he see's Gaara and Sakura talking.

"wow…gaara can talk, wait he is talking with Sakura… oh no" said Kankuro.

"what happened?" asked Temari looking over to Sakura and Gaara "oh no"

What are we going to do?" asked Kankuro

"walk away slowly and leave her to her death" said temari

"no we have to get her away from him, he could kill her!" said Kankuro in a worried tone.

" ok lets just call her over and tell her to stay away from him!" said Temari

"you think that will work?" asked Kankuro

" its worth a try!" said Temari

"ok…hey um Sakura can you come over here?" Asked Kankuro

"sure… I'll be right back ok Gaara" said sakura walking away towards Kankuro and Temari

"why are you over there with Gaara?" asked Temari

"oh well when you called Kankuro down I got lonely and went to say hi to gaara, and now we are friends!" said Sakura excitedly

"friends with gaara, but he is a monster!" yelled Temari loud enough for gaara to hear.

"he is not a monster theres a demon thing lives inside him, that does not make him a monster!" exclaimed Sakura

"wow wisdom from a 7 year old!" said Temari in a wisper to Kankuro.

"smart and pretty" said Kankuro drooling again

"well I don't care he is dangerous so its not our fault if he kills you right Kankuro..Kankuro STOP DROOLING!" yelled Temari

" huh oh right!" said kankuro confirming what Temari had just said

"fine be that way!" yelled Sakura turning to where Gaara was, but he wasn't there anymore.

"oh look now you made him upset!" said Sakura looking towards Temari and Kankuro who now had worried looks on there faces.

"what…whats wrong?" asked Sakura now a bit worried herself

"just be careful, Sakura when Gaara is angry he kinda goes crazy!" said temari looking from side to side to see if Gaara was around.

"h…he said he wouldn't hurt me!" said Sakura not as worried

"he's Gaara don't listen to him!" said Kankuro

"he's a monster!" said Temari

"stop no he is not, Gaara is angry and your making it worse by saying he is a monster!" yelled sakura

"whats with all the yelling?" asked Yashamaru who was running up the steps to see what was going on.

"they got Gaara angry by calling him a monster!" cried Sakura and ran down the hallway and opened a random door and ran inside slamming the door shut and locking it.

"no we didn't" yelled Temari

"calm down just stay away from him for a while and everything will be ok…I hope..someone go get Sakura please!" asked Yashamru

"no way she's probably with Gaara!" said Kankuro

"fine I'll go fined her!" said Yashamaru

"ok..lets go Kankuro" said Temari. With that the two were gone!

A rose in the sand: Ok so how was that?

Lezliegh (inner self): it was good!

Gaara: so whats gonna happen?

A rose in the sand: cant tell you sorry gaara

Gaara: hn fine!

A rose in the sand: anyway hope you like it so far review please! Oh and tell me if I should bring sasuke into the story!


End file.
